Not What I Agreed To
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Five years after winning the Labyrinth, Kate is having trouble with her dreams and reality. Will Jareth be able to step up and help? Or will their agreement be null and void? Sequel to "Not What I Wished For"
1. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts

"Bye Mama!"

Kate stood on the porch and waved as Conner climbed into Charlie's car. Charlie's fiancée, Melanie, helped him get buckled. Charlie stuffed the weekend bag and Joe the Dinosaur into the trunk.

As the car pulled away, Kate's breath hitched in her throat. As soon as it was out of sight, she went inside and locked the door.

Forcing back tears, she sat on the old armchair. Her cat, Guinevere, hopped on the arm, hoping for attention.

"Oh God…"

"_Kate, we were wondering if we could take Conner for Spring Break."_

_She frowned. "You'll have him for Christmas, Charlie."_

_Charlie ducked his head. "I know, but… Melanie and I are going house-hunting and we wanted his opinion."_

_Her spine stiffened. "House-hunting?"_

"_Yeah… Mel got promoted. We're moving to Florida in June."_

"_Florida?"_

"_I promise, we'll work something out with Conner. I won't forget about him."_

"_I need to think about it."_

"Oh God."

She closed her eyes. For nearly five years, she had been the most important woman in Charlie's- and Conner's- lives. Now Mel…

She could handle them getting married- Conner was going to be the ring-bearer- but moving?

It felt like Charlie was pushing her out.

For some reason, this hurt more than when he slept with Kayla.

This felt final.

At least Mel wasn't pregnant. That would have killed Kate. She wanted a second child, maybe a girl. Okay, she really wanted a little girl.

And she and Charlie would have to find a way for Conner to see Charlie. Every other holiday and half the summer kind of thing.

She was going to be so lonely.

She uncurled her body, sprawling out in the chair. Guinevere jumped into her lap, mewing.

"I suppose I'll have you. And I could try dating again." Kate sighed.

Dating hadn't been very successful in the past. Either they were put-off by Conner or…

Or they just didn't measure up.

Her cell phone jolted her out of her wallowing.

"Kate Christensen."

"Kate, you know it's me."

"Hello, Diane."

"I know it's Conner's weekend with Charlie, so I was wondering if you could stop by the agency tomorrow, so we could discuss your book?"

Kate glanced at her laptop, currently in stand-by mode. If she woke it up, the screen would show her barely started story.

And her deadline was in three weeks.

"Yeah, Diane, that works for me."

"Great! How about two-thirty?"

"That's fine."

"And come prepared. Jay wants to talk to you too."

"Jay?"

"Jay King, the owner."

In five years of representation, Kate had never met Mr. King. Her palms started to sweat. "Oh, um… well, all right."

"Don't worry. If this one is like you others, you'll be fine."

"Hmm."

The problem was this one wasn't like the others. She was having trouble writing this one, getting bogged down with everything.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Ye-ah. See you tomorrow, Diane."

She shut the cell phone and pushed herself out of the chair. Sitting at her desk chair, she fired up the laptop and stared at the forty pages she had written, and then reviewed her notes and charts.

She was so screwed.

Jareth turned a crystal in the air, making it split. The two crystals settled into either hand, one watching the current runner- a thirteen-year-old who wished away his five-year-old sister- and the other on Kate, frantically typing, only to delete half of what she typed and start again.

He could already tell the boy wasn't going to make it. He was mired down in a bog- not the Bog of Eternal Stench- and wasn't trying very hard to get out.

Kate… Kate was the last runner in five and a half years to take the Labyrinth seriously. She had run it and taken the memories. And the lessons back with her. Her debt… well, she had been paying it back.

But recently…

Jareth frowned at the crystal, at Kate typing and deleting. It was like her dreams were drying up. She while he and the Labyrinth needed dreams to survive, they would not suck the well dry.

No, it was the outside world that was getting to Kate.

He waved a hand over the crystal. "Sleep."

Quickly, he checked the runner. Still mired in the bog. And the time. Four hours.

Plenty of time to check on Kate.


	2. The Dreamer

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

The Dreamer

Kate fought back continuous yawns and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Shit."

Perhaps _The Little Mermaid_ had not been the best choice in music.

And it wasn't like she hit her stride and the story was moving. In fact, the story sucked. She hated it and didn't want to show it to Diane.

She fought another yawn and closed the laptop. She would get up early to work on the story. The meeting was later in the day anyway.

Kate dropped her pants at the foot of her bed and crawled under the covers, the material soft and cool against her legs. Hugging her pillow to her, her eyelids fluttered closed.

She fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jareth stared at the crystal. "Call me, Kate. Anything will do. Jareth, Goblin King. Call me."

He watched her fall into a deeper sleep.

"Kate…" he murmured.

She sighed in her sleep. "Yes, Jareth?"

With a smirk, he appeared at her bedside. Carefully, he floated a blank crystal over her head and enlarged it.

Images flashed by. Kate pregnant, a dark bedroom, chasing Conner, turning in a manuscript, the Labyrinth.

Snippets of dreams.

He leaned closer as the crystal turned a dark blue.

Conner boarding a plane with Charlie.

An unfamiliar female, pregnant.

An 'It's a Girl' announcement.

Jareth popped the crystal and looked down at Kate. She was frowning in her sleep, gripping the blanket.

"Why do you let them bring you down?"

Gently, he loosened her death grip on the blanket and straightened it out. He brushed back stray pieces of hair and sighed.

Something would have to be done. Reminding her of her debt would only bring her down more, so he was going to have to get creative.

Maybe he would have a better idea when they talked tomorrow.

He grinned. Tomorrow was not going to go well at all.

In a shower of sparkle, he vanished. The flakes landed on Kate and sunk into her dreams.

* * *

Kate woke before the alarm and grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table.

It ran the first note of "Beauty and the Beast" when she answered it. "Morning, Sweetheart."

"Morning, Mama."

She smiled at the sound of Conner's voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. I dreamed of fire trucks."

"Did you?"

"Yep. I was riding one."

"Like when we rode with Santa?"

"Yes! Only no Santa. We were going to stop a fire!"

"Quiet voice, Conner. Is Daddy still sleeping?"

"Oops. Yes."

She smiled and rolled on her side, the phone tucked between her pillow and her ear.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, I did. Better than I have in a while."

Her eyes opened.

"What happened in your dreams, Mama?"

She frowned. "I talked with Jareth."

"The Goblin King?"

Kate sat up in bed. "Conner, how do you know that?"

"I just do."

She covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. Since that night, she never, ever watched the movie or listened to the soundtrack when Conner was around. She didn't want it getting back to Charlie, not when it had shaken the man so badly.

"Was he nice to you, Mama? He thinks you're special, you know."

"I…um…yes, he was nice."

"Good."

Oh my… Conner knew, or remembered way more than she thought. Then again, he had only been a year old at the time.

"Mama, it's time for Scooby Doo."

"All right, I'll let you go."

"Bye Mama, have a good day."

"Bye, Conner."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She closed the phone and let it drop on the bed. She hadn't dreamed of Jareth in five years. Since she started being represented by King Agency and Diane.

"What do you want?" She didn't say his name out loud. "I ran the Labyrinth; I've lived up to my end…"

Glancing at her laptop, she blushed. Recently, she hadn't been living up to her end of the agreement.

"Just keep fighting for your dreams," he told her.

No, she wasn't doing a very good job of that.

Guinevere hopped on the bed and meowed, pawing at Kate's elbow.

"All right."

She climbed out of bed and grabbed her laptop. She could try to type something after breakfast.


	3. Shock to the System

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Shock to the System

Kate scowled at the stack of papers. Outlines, crude maps, character profiles, family trees, character sketches… all her usual pre-lim work was adding up to nothing.

Now she had the whole conference table to herself. Using the opportunity, Kate spread out all the papers, hoping to make a connection.

Hoping for anything.

"Need something?"

"An idea, Tony. I know I've complained before, but this time tops all the others. The characters are flat, the plot is stale, the story is dead. I've scraped it and started over more time than I care to count, tried every point of view, changed names, changed locations, changed genders!

"This story doesn't want to be written."

"Well, I'm here to help."

Her stomach dropped. That wasn't Tony.

"Are you Mr. King?"

"Would saying no make you feel better?"

She hung her head. She just told her agent's boss that her story sucked.

"Could we pretend I didn't say any of that?"

Drawing herself up, Kate turned to face Mr. King, praying there was a way to salvage this.

Jareth- a cleaned-up Jareth- was standing before her, holding out his hand. "Jay King, Ms. Christensen."

Her jaw dropped.

* * *

'I hope I didn't break her.'

Jareth inwardly cringed at Kate's reaction. Stunned was the best description.

Dropped dead was the worst that could happen.

Kate shook her head. "I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone." She held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." He shook her hand and stepped closer to the table. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

She faced her mess. "Everything."

"Who are the protagonists?"

She pulled out three sheets filled with cramped script. "Vivian, or Viv, and Peter. I can't decide if they're friends or more. Plus, her brother and uncle are much more interesting characters, with more internal conflict. Vivi seems to just fall flat." She sighed. "I'm tempted to pull out the alien dragons, fire-bombing the city to clear out a place for their nests."

"What?"

At least she was smiling now. "When I was in college, one of my classmates suggested that as a way to get out of my writer's block. It stuck with me."

"I think I understand why."

Jareth looked over the papers. This was where Kate poured out her heart, where she made connections, where the story started.

Where the dreams began.

"This is amazing."

Kate blushed. "I get into my pre-work. I go back to it when I get stuck, work with the foundation."

He nodded absently as he flipped through the character profiles.

"I think you're on to something with Vivian's brother. Did you try making him the main character?"

Jareth could hear her heart crying out for this- this strange, twisted character she created.

Kate's fingers floated over the page. "I think I want to. But I haven't really fleshed out his character. I know he's Vivi's brother, the only boy, something of a loner…"

"What else?"

"He has DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder. Maybe you know it as Multiple Personality Disorder. Just the early stages at the moment."

"Why not run with it?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm almost afraid to. He's such a dark character. He's doesn't have a name yet, either."

Kate chewed on her lip.

He held his breath. Her mind, her soul, her heart were somehow in sync with this character. Something in her needed to write this. But something else was afraid.

She took a deep breath. "How about I think about it for a day or so, see what I can flesh out and get back to you?"

He grinned and reached for her hand.

"Starting the party?" Diane moved aside some of the papers to set down her briefcase. Jareth could sense Kate's twitchiness about her things being moved.

Reluctantly, she collected her work and sat down, spinning the chair to face Diane.

Jareth tapped her shoulder. "Ladies, I would like a cup of tea. Anything for you?"

"No thanks."

Kate looked up. "Earl Grey, four sugars, no dairy."

"Be right back."

She was not going to like Diane's announcement.

* * *

Kate held her papers in tightly clenched fists. She focused on a scratch of the table.

"I'm taking a maternity leave."

Diane sounded so happy about something that broke Kate's heart.

"And you're one of the clients that Mr. King is taking."

"How fortunate." Kate took a deep breath. "Congratulations, Diane."

Diane smiled. "Ray and I have been trying for years."

"I know. I'm happy for you." Kate looked at her notes. "I'm sure Mr. King and I will get along fine." Nervously, she flipped through her pre-lim work.

"He likes your work."

She nodded.

"So I wouldn't worry too much."

Kate sighed. "We'll work it out."

Diane grinned. "Of course!"

"Of course."


	4. In Reality

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

In Reality

Kate opened some of her old prompts.

"I must have written this in high school." She laughed, "This has every _deus ex machina _I could think of. The girls are too powerful."

This was before Conner. It was even before Charlie.

Closing the document, she moved through her folders and choose one at random.

"Lia…"

She leaned back in her chair. Lia was one of her darkest characters, born of depression, frustration and anger. That was the period of her life when she and Charlie weren't doing well. She spent a lot of time working on Lia's story then.

Next were her stories on Conner. She had written a few stories on him when he was little, just to keep her skills honed.

She smiled fondly.

Those years were nice, complacent.

Boring.

Conner had been enough.

And then the stories she polished up, finished and dreamed up in the last few years.

Kate stretched and heard her back crack. The last few years. Lia's less dark form, Caroline, Marie and Will, Mark… They were friends, potential loves.

She snorted.

Her creations had become the only interaction she had in five years. Either she needed a break or she needed a life.

Kate got up and grabbed her empty tea cup. She flipped on the stovetop and put the kettle on. Humming to herself, she began washing the teapot and cup out.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."

Setting aside the dishes, she waltzed around her kitchen.

"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."

She slowed her waltzing.

"Once upon a dream."

* * *

Jareth frowned. A woman dancing alone was a sight to see.

"So happy…" he smiled.

Working with her had been exhilarating. She had been so alive, so full of dreams. She had been so excited working out the kinks.

He kicked a goblin aside and sprawled out on his throne. Out of curiosity, he shifted to Conner. The six-year-old was happily sitting on a swing, squealing as he was pushed.

Jareth grinned at the boy. Conner was an interesting child, one who wasn't wished away. He had been a delight to play with.

"Stop!" Conner demanded, wiggling.

Hands scooped him out and set him on the ground. Conner stood very still, looking around.

"Goblin King?"

Jareth leaned forward. "Well now."

"Conner?"

A man crouched down next to Conner.

"He's watching…"

"Who?" Charlie held Conner's hand.

Conner looked at his dad. "Goblin King."

Jareth laughed as the blood drained from Charlie's face and popped the crystal. He loved it when he could still strike fear in the hearts of people.

"Sire?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back. "What is it?"

The goblin hovered around the throne. "That alarm thing is ringing."

"Bugger!" He stood up and stormed out, wrapping his cloak around his torso. As he crossed the threshold, he was wearing black jeans and a button-up shirt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail as he walked into his office in King Agency.

"King Agency, Jay King speaking," he answered the phone and conjured up a crystal to see the other end.

Diane.

"Jay, it's Diane."

"What's going on?"

He watched her carefully. She was playing with her fingers. Nervous. He grinned.

"Have you dealt with all your clients?"

"I've decided to keep a few."

He nodded. "Very well."

But she wasn't keeping Kate, the author who started her career.

"And?"

"I wanted your opinion."

"Diane, what you do is your business." He inspected his nails. "But I'm happy to take Kate from you."

"Really? Recently she's been…"

"Every author has a dry spell. She's given out great work in the last few years; she's entitled to a dry spell."

Diane fidgeted. "I suppose…"

He smirked. "Diane, you focus on your new baby. I'll deal with Kate. Have a good evening." He hung up.

With a sigh, he sat in his desk chair. He hadn't cleaned up before leaving- of course, he had left in a hurry. The goblins had created a melee in his daily absence.

Quickly, he cleaned up the desk and locked up. With one last glance, he stood up and stepped back into his castle.

* * *

**So I don't usually do these Author's notes at the end. Or the beginning. But I want the readers' opinion on something. I'm doing a poll about whether Kate and Jay/Jareth should get together. The story can go either way and I'm not sure what I want to do. So check out my profile and vote, or leave a message in your review. Thanks!**


	5. Grasping at Straws

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Grasping at Straws

Jareth started when he walked into the big conference room the next morning. Kate had taken over: papers spread across the table, the white board covered in different colors and rough sketches.

Kate's head jerked up from the sketchbook she was referencing. "Tony said the room was clear. Do you want-?"

He held up a hand. "It's not a problem." With a grin, he held up his bakery bag and coffee. "I usually take my breakfast in here. More light."

"Oh. Um…" She shuffled some papers around. "You can sit."

"Can I look?"

Biting her lip, Kate nodded.

"Then I won't."

Grinning, Kate returned to her work. Jareth tipped back in his chair, sipping his coffee. The soft sound of Kate's scribbling was comforting in the quiet.

Tony stuck his head in. "Kate, Jay, do either of you want anything?"

"Tea, Earl Grey, three Splendas," Kate muttered.

Jareth shook his head and spun around to face Kate. "Do you do this often?"

Startled, she jerked her head up. "What was the question?"

"Do you do this often?"

"Hostile takeover of the conference room?" She shrugged. "I don't know. Pretty often."

"Why?"

"When the silence gets overwhelming. When I can't stand to be alone." She shook her head. "I don't usually admit this."

"You miss your son?"

"Always. I mean… I'm glad he has a great relationship with his father, but…"

Jareth could almost see her thoughts. 'But I carried him. I loved him first.'

"He's my baby."

He chuckled. "Older than that now, from what Diane has told me."

"Yes. Almost six. Always claiming to be a big boy." She bent over her work again, tapping her pen against the table.

True to his word, he didn't look through her papers, but squinted at the white board as he ate his muffin. Her script was nearly impossible to decipher, but her print was easy enough.

**3 Distinct Personalities**

**Influenced by Uncle**

**Trauma of losing Father**

**The Good One/The Mean One/The Sadistic One**

**Name Change?**

To him, it looked incredibly scattered. And he would bet it made perfect sense to her.

Brushing crumbs off his shirt, he settled into his chair as Kate set-up her laptop and began to type.

* * *

Kate chewed her lower lip, looking at the page she had written the night before. And what she had typed before that.

She hated it.

All of it.

It was crap.

Taking a deep breath, she opened a new document and closed down the old. She had started over before. No big deal.

She didn't like starting over.

"Bug."

Her fingers rested on the keys while she stared at the blank screen.

'Grab 'em. Catch their attention.'

_It was like making his way out of a closet. One moment he was in darkness, the next he was blinking in the blinding light._

_And he couldn't remember that last two hours or why he had woken up in his private lab. Or what was bubbling in the beakers. And looking at his notes made him nauseous. _

_They were not in his usual doctor's scribble, but in painstaking neat print, easy to read. One quick glance showed him showed the bubbling solution to be toxic- a drop could bring on a coma, three could kill._

_What the hell had he been doing?_

Back… She had to go back. The father's death- Adam- the Uncle's actions- poisoning, drugging, impersonating a royal, kidnapping a royal prince- and the hanging, the split in the family that led to the split in Christopher.

Scooping up her papers, she flipped through for her timeline, the profile of the Uncle- Ciaran, nice and creepy- meant something dark. As Christopher's past took shape, it would be easier to write his future.

It was finally going somewhere.

* * *

Kate didn't even look up when he left briefly and returned with his laptop. She was furiously typing away, lost to the outside.

Sitting so close to her, he could actually feel the energy flowing off of her. With Kate, the creative energy was controlled, almost exact.

It funneled through him, into the Labyrinth. It seeped into the walls, into the walkways, forests and rivers and collected in wells. The inhabitants could feel the change in the air and the castle seemed to straighten up.

Half drunk off the energy, Jareth relaxed in his chair. The Labyrinth fed off all dreamers- often in wild, nearly uncontrollable fountains from children and outlandish dreams of make-believe.

But people like Kate were amazing and those who had been to the Labyrinth were mind-blowing. Energy from Kate, from Sarah, could sustain the Labyrinth for a month or more. That was his bargain with her- keep dreaming, keep feeding his kingdom.

And it worked- until lately. He was getting less and less positive energy and more frustration from her. He was tapping reserves more often than he liked.

Relaxing, he nearly flew out of the chair when a burst hit him. The sensation made him grip the arms of the chair and arch his back. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. The energy washed through him, over and over.

Boneless, he lay in the chair. Through heavy-lidded eyes, he glanced at Kate; she was typing away, a gleam in her eye. Whatever she was working on was pleasing her immensely.

Closing his eyes, he let the chair spin idly. Once upon a time, these orgasmic bursts were a common occurrence with Kate.

He wanted to find a way to make it that way again.

But later… He was very comfortable right now. Maybe after a quick nap.


	6. Tirelessly

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Tirelessly

Kate stretched her hands and raised them over her head; arching her back and twisting, she heard the vertebrae pop. She relaxed with slow movement and glanced at the computer clock.

Two hours… twenty pages in two uninterrupted hours wasn't bad. The remains of her tea was cold, but she was satisfied her work.

Bringing her legs up, she spun in her chair, just for the hell of it.

Her spinning stopped when her cell phone buzzed on the table. She snapped it open.

"Hello?"

"Mama!"

"Conner." She couldn't stop the grin that spread. "How are you?"

"Great! We went to the aquar- the fish place. And Daddy and I saw the sharks and manta rays! Melanie didn't though, she didn't like the sharks! Grr!"

Kate laughed. "What else?"

"Someone was in with the fishes and made rings! Like in the movies when they make rings with the pipe!" He took a deep breath. "And you could touch the rays, but I didn't. Daddy did."

"Sounds fun, Sweetheart." She leaned back in the chair.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

* * *

Jareth yawned and rubbed his eyes. He cracked his neck and spun in his chair.

"You'll be home tomorrow."

He stopped on Kate, watching her. She was smiling into her phone. She was curled up in her chair, feet tucked under her body.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." She frowned. "I know I have to talk to Daddy. Yes… Not right now. Make sure you eat your vegetables." The smile was back. "I love you more than chocolate. Bye, Sweetie."

"Your son?" he asked as she closed the phone.

"Conner, yes." The smile faltered. "He's with his father, obviously. I mean, I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"Yes, the oppressive silence of being alone."

"The cat doesn't count," she sighed and closed her eyes.

She looked lonely, so incredibly sad.

"You're always welcome here. Now it's just me and Tony."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He was glad she couldn't see him. Had he really just said that? The more people in the office, the longer he had to be here.

Tony stuck his head in. "Jay, your office phone is ringing."

He glanced at Kate.

"Go on. It's probably important."

It was probably stupid, but he needed to bring his head against the wall in peace.

With a nod to Kate, he gathered his things and retreated to his office.

* * *

Kate watched Jay go and sighed. He was nice to have around. The fact that re looked like the Goblin King was only slightly off-putting.

She snorted. Slightly was an understatement. Still…

She opened up iTunes and scrolled through her library. Double-clicking "Magic Dance," she stood up and began to dance around the room.

"You remind me of the babe/What babe?/Babe with the power/What power?/Power of voo-doo/Who do?/You do/Do what?/Remind me of the babe!"

With a grin, she sat and spun in the chair, singing along. It was probably inviting trouble, but for once she didn't care.

"You remind me of a babe," she muttered. "You remind me of a king. You remind me of a dream."

Once the song ended, she gathered up her things and carefully d packed her laptop carrier. She put an earbud in one ear and flicked on her iPod.

"Bye, Tony."

He waved, focused on his Solitaire game.

She turned up the volume on "Hello Brooklyn" and began her trek up Main Street to her bus stop, the weight of the laptop resting comfortably in the small of her back.


	7. Panic Attack

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Panic Attack

"Mama!"

The shout made her pause. It couldn't be Conner; he wasn't home.

"Mama!"

The second shout made her run the last block to her house. Conner was sitting in Charlie's car with the door open. She knelt in front of him, running a hand over his forehead, checking him for injuries.

"What happened? Why are you home early?"

Conner glanced at Charlie, flushed and looked down at his feet. He mumbled.

Kate's heart began to slow. "What was that?"

"I told Mel she wasn't my mama."

"Tell Mama the rest," Charlie said.

Kate glanced at Charlie, then back at Conner. He was crying.

"Conner?"

"I wouldn't hold her hand and crossed the road without her."

"Conner Ronald Christensen." Kate got to her feet. Conner was sobbing now, hiding his face in his seat.

"Gave Mel a heart attack. She screamed."

"Inside," Kate said, fumbling with her house keys. Conner slid out of the car and slumped to the door.

"Go right to your room."

Conner ran and shut his door. Kate set her case down on the table and turned to Charlie. "Were you here long?"

"I was just getting ready to call you."

With a sigh, she sat down. "I don't get it."

"You don't say anything about Mel?"

"No!" She glared at Charlie. "I've never said anything bad about Mel. Hell, Charlie, I go on lunch dates with her."

"Shit, sorry."

She got up and filled her teakettle. "Did you punish him?"

"Yes. Took away his snack and DS."

Nodding, she leaned against the counter. "Has he done anything like this before?"

"Told Mel she wasn't his mama?"

"That and deliberately disobeyed us. We, his _parents_, have told him not to cross the street by himself."

Charlie scratched his neck. "Not in recent memory."

"You sound like me." She turned and grabbed a teacup off the hook.

"But…"

"But what?"

"Kate, I swear, I saw… one of those _things. _A goblin."

She froze and slowly turned.

"Kate, you know I try really hard not to think about it, but I saw one right by the streetlight."

She swallowed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"You didn't wish for it."

"Again, no." Her greatest wish was not to drive Mel away or for her child to be a trouble-maker. Or hurt.

"Mama? Daddy?"

"You're supposed to be in your room," Kate warned.

"Can I call Mel and say sorry?"

She locked eyes with Charlie. He nodded.

"You can come out."

Conner crept into the kitchen, inching past them, standing on tiptoe to grab the cordless. He inched past them and sat at the table.

"Daddy, what's Mel's number?"

Charlie knelt and murmured to Conner, who pushed each button and held the phone up to his ear. Charlie stood up when they heard Mel pick-up.

"Mel, it's Conner." He began to cry again. "I'm sorry I said you aren't my mama and ran across the street and made you scared. I'm sorry."

Charlie and Kate hid smiles at Conner's tendency to say everything in one breath.

"I won't ever do it again." He shook his head. "Not even if the goblins ask."

Kate sucked back a breath.

"Promise. I love you too, Mel."

"Conner, Mama wants to talk to Mel."

"Okay. Here."

"Thank you. Go back to your room for now."

"But-"

"You're not in trouble. I have to talk to Daddy."

"Oh."

She turned to the phone. "Mel?"

"Hey, Kate. Did you tell him to call?"

"He thought of that on his own. Hey, I have a question."

"Okay."

She glanced at Charlie. "Does he mention the goblins often?"

"Yeah, usually when something goes wrong, like when the lamp fell over on its own."

"Just to you?"

There was a pause. "Yes. He's never said anything to Charlie. I thought it was like an imaginary friend or something, because nothing happens when he's not here."

Kate glanced at Guinevere's food bowls. They were empty; she knew she filled them this morning.

"You might be right, but this is the first I've heard of them. I'll send Charlie home to you soon."

"All right. Have a good day."

"You too."

Kate put the phone on its cradle.

"Well?"

"Charlie, I don't know."

"I would say he can't blame his bad behavior on goblins, but…"

"But you, out of the three of us, _you_ saw it."

"What now?"

She sighed. "I'll talk to him later. He's still upset now and I'm not sure he'll talk if you're here. Charlie, he knows not to say anything in front of you."

"What do you think?"

"That he knows, or remembers, a lot more than we thought."


	8. Trouble

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Trouble

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Run that by me one more time."

The little goblin took a huge breath, puffing up its chest. "I whispers to the little boy nots to listen to the not-mama. I wants him to bite her but he didn't."

"And then what happened?"

"The little boy runs over street all bys himself!"

"Hmm…" Jareth crouched down. "Didn't we talk about how it's dangerous for little boys and little girls to cross the street alone?"

"Yes."

He rose to his full height. "And you can cause as much mischief as you want, but what is the rule?"

"HARM NONE!" the assembled goblins answered.

"Harm none." He stared down at the little goblin. "Did you harm none?"

"Yes- I mean, no!"

"Don't let it happen again."

"But it was the protected one!"

"What?" Jareth grabbed the goblin. "Who was it?"

"The protected one. The boy of the dream lady."

He dropped the goblin, who bounced twice and scurried away.

"Conner."

Conner, Kate's child. Conner, who could see and talk to goblins.

"Crap."

Jareth sat on his throne. Would the boy tell his mother? How would she react? Big trouble was coming his way if Kate called him.

So how…

He had to talk to her.

* * *

Kate peeked in on Conner. He had been quiet during dinner, not looking at her. And he'd gone back to his room instead of joining her for TV or a story. Apparently, he had put himself to bed and fell asleep.

She sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair away from his face.

"My baby."

She adjusted his blankets and kissed his forehead. He sighed in his sleep.

"I love you."

She crept out of his room and shut the door. Then she sat on the floor, listening.

The house was quiet, except for Guinevere's meowing.

"Christ, don't let me become paranoid." Standing up, she went back to the great room and curled up in the armchair with her book.

Just as she started to get into it, her eyelids started to get heavy and her jaw cracked every time she yawned.

"Crap."

Still yawning, she shuffled down to her bedroom, partially closing the door. She pulled on her Batman 2XL shirt and curled up in bed.

For the second night, she fell asleep in an instant.

"_This is not what I wore last time."_

_A green sundress swirled around her knees, her hair blew around her head._

_Jareth walked over and put a hand on her neck. "How's Conner?"_

"_Sorry."_

_Jareth paused. "I have to apologize."_

"_For what?" Pulling her hair in to a ponytail, she twirled it into a bun and stuck a pen through it._

"_One of the goblins tricked him into it. They're not supposed to harm anyone."_

"_Oh."_

_He rubbed her neck. "He can see them."_

"_I know. And I think he remembers what happened."_

"_But he wasn't…"_

"_I know." She sighed. "Should I be worried?"_

"_No harm will come to Conner."_

"_All right." She grinned. "And tell them to stop taking or eating the cat's food."_

_He laughed._


	9. Coffee Conversations

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Coffee Conversations

"Mama!"

Kate jerked up; Guinevere fell off the bed.

"Mama!"

Kate rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Christ."

"Mama, I'm gonna be late!"

"For heaven's sake." She swung her legs off the bed. "Conner, it's only seven. We have time."

He rushed in, banging the door against the wall; Guinevere ran out.

"Dressed!"

"Meet me in the kitchen."

Conner ran off; Kate shuffled after him. Yawning, she started her one-cup brewer and reached for Conner's cereal bowl.

"Cheerios, Frosted Mini Wheats or Fruit Loops?"

"Loops." Conner played with his spoon.

"Apple or banana."

He stood on the chair and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. Kate served him the bowl of Fruit Loops and waited for her coffee.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Conner?"

"Do you get lonely in your big bed?"

"Sometimes." Her brewer dinged.

'Oh."

She poured cream in her coffee with a spoonful of sugar. Taking a sip, she sat next to Conner as he shoveled cereal into his mouth.

"Breathe between bites."

He slowed down and chewed.

"Mama, I hope you find someone. I don't want you to be lonely when I'm gone."

"I could just find a job."

"You could be a street artist."

She smiled. "Finish your breakfast."

He drank the milk and finished his banana. Kate rinsed the bowl and her cup, glancing out the window. "Matthew and Joe are at the bus stop."

"Let's go!"

"One minute."

"Mo-om!"

Kate wiggled into her blue jeans under her nightshirt and grabbed a hoodie. She checked the cat food bowls and grabbed her house keys.

"Hurry up!"

Conner zipped himself into his fall coat and pulled his backpack on. Kate opened the door and he pushed through the screen.

"Matt! Joe!" He ran ahead.

"Morning, Kate."

She squinted in the bright morning light. "Alex."

"How are you, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Morning to you too, Melissa." Kate yawned and tucked her hands in her pockets.

"Eventful weekend?"

"Hardly." She glanced at the three boys with their heads huddled. The rapid whispers barely reached her ears.

"Not making trouble?" Alex asked.

They broke ranks and shook their heads.

"Hmm…"

"The bus!"

The three boys lined up and filed on. Kate waved to the driver. "I'm taking them."

"Later, Kate."

The three parents watched the bus turn the corner. Kate shrugged. "My afternoon should be interesting."

Alex laughed. "They love you, Kate. Matt can't stop talking about your house."

"Yes, well, tell Joe that the goblins should stay at your house, not come to ours." Melissa said as she walked away.

Kate groaned as she trudged back to her home. She didn't have time to worry about goblins. Now she had to start the Crock Pot and clean, maybe move furniture around. She was sick of the current layout.

She would worry about the goblins later.

* * *

Jay scowled at his phone. It kept giving him a busy signal when he tried to call Kate. He had sent her proposal to the publisher and she loved it. He needed the first fifty pages to keep her happy and off Kate's back for a little while longer.

"Crap."

He grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on and checking the pocket for change.

"Tony, I'm going for coffee."

"She won't call."

"Shut up."

He stalked down Church Street, taking in the entire experience. Roasted peanuts, hot chocolate, Ben and Jerry's, the comic store, Starbucks… chains and little stores next to each other. His preference was Common Grounds.

"Your usual, Jay?"

"Please, Ben."

The man behind the counter filled his order and handed it to him. Jay made himself comfortable in the seat by the window with a sigh.

"What's troubling you?"

"Hello to you too, Tim."

The professor grinned and sat across from the king. "Why the frown? I see that frown on my students when it's about a girl."

"Liar."

"Maybe, but I'm right."

"Damn you."

Tim leaned back. "I've never seen you like this before."

"She's got so much _potential_ and she's letting the world drag her down."

"A client?"

"Ye-es."

The man laughed. "She's got you all tied up in knots."

Jay sipped his coffee. "Still, she's letting all these issues drag her down."

"Who?"

"Kate Christiansen."

"Ah."

"You know her?"

"She and Charles were my students at one point. Kate's still twelve credits away from graduating."

"Why?"

"She's perfectly happy where she is. I've talked to her several times. Kate does things in her own way, in her own time."

Jay frowned.

Tim stood and clapped the king's shoulder. "Good luck with her."

"Right."

He sat there for a while after Tim left, staring at the passer-bys. Here, in the college town of Burlington, snippets of dreams floated around like leaves. He rested his forehead against the cool glass, eyes closed, soaking in the dreams and the sun.

The jolt made him drop his empty coffee cup and clutch his forehead.

Something had gone horribly wrong in the Labyrinth.

* * *

Kate shoved her vacuum back into the closet. She had moved furniture and vacuumed the entire house, effectively scaring Guinevere into the bathroom.

Her home was clean- just in time for her son and his friends to blow through. She smiled and pulled her hair-tie out, so her still damp hair fell to her shoulders.

With a happy sigh, she fell onto her armchair, sprawling out over the arms.

Mewing softly, Guinevere slunk around the couch, rubbing against it and gently making her way to the chair.

"You have food," Kate reminded.

Guinevere's pathetic meows sounded a little like "Treat?"

"When the boys get in." Kate pulled herself up, sitting cross-legged, and opened the side table drawer. She pulled out her sketchbook and leaned back in the chair.

Sketching was purely for her. No one but her and Conner saw it, with Conner as her main subject.

Flipping past the images of Super Conner, Kate closed her eyes and tried to imagine Christopher. Dark hair- not black, more dark brown- dark eyes- dark green, hazel with more green than brown, very narrow… not Asian narrow

She started drawing, trying to get the shape of the eyes. He had a distrustful look in them, glancing at the viewer sideways. His face was thin; he'd rather smirk than smile. Different from his lover, Chloe.

Quickly, she finished Christopher and flipped the page, starting Chloe. Wide eyes, shy smile, totally in love with Christopher. Her face was a little wider than his, more heart-shaped, with curls around her chin.

And together… she's short, five four, compared to his six foot. But he shelters her, even from himself.

Kate smiled and set the sketchbook aside. With a sigh, she pushed herself out of the chair. Guinevere eagerly followed her into the kitchen.

"Guinevere, you are shameless."

Kate began to get out snack makings. Peanut butter with crackers… Actually, she really wanted Granny Smith apples and cheddar cheese, but the boys wouldn't go for that.

"Here, Guinevere." She opened a cup of wet food and set it on the floor. "Enjoy." Shrugging on a jacket, she went out and sat on her front steps, to wait for the bus and the boys.


	10. Total Chaos

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Total Chaos

"What happened?" Jareth asked

The hobgoblin wiped the sweat off his brow. "Looks like the Labyrinth shifted and the wall forgot ta move."

Jareth ran his hand over the broken wall. _'What happened?'_

The Labyrinth shuddered. _'I lost it. I forgot the wall was here.'_

He chuckled. _'Nothing big? No magic failure?'_

'_No.'_

'_Shall we repair it?'_

'_Please.'_

'_Very well.'_

The King moved his hand away. "Please replace the wall. It was just a minor mishap."

"Right away, Yer Majesty."

Jareth left the hobgoblins to their work. He pressed his hand against the wall, feeling the stone under his skin as he walked.

'_What is going on?'_

'_I just slipped.'_

'_Hmm.'_ He raised his hand over a grouping of lichen, their eyes following their king. _'What do you think?'_

'_Of the dreams? Oh, they're wonderful.'_

Jareth was very aware of the feminine presence of the Labyrinth as she cooed over the dreams.

'_How are things Above?'_

He shrugged and paused his wanderings.

'_How is Kate?'_

'_What do you know?'_

The Labyrinth chuckled. _'Only what you do, My King.'_

'_Liar.'_

Jareth ran his fingertips over the pitted wall. _'I have seen so much, so many- some win, most lose; all feed us their dreams.'_

'_But…'_

'_I never saw Sarah again. She won, she left and that was that. I know her friends had been visiting her for a while, but I never felt the need to see her. Toby, on occasion, but never her.' _He sighed. _'But I almost __need__ to see Kate and Conner. I want her to succeed, to fulfill her dreams. And I want to be part of those dreams.'_

'_This life- living in both worlds- has already started to take a toll on you, My King.'_

'_I know.'_ He sank to the ground. _'But I can't ask her to come here. And she won't.'_

'_You won't ask.'_

'_I'm not supposed to tell.'_

'_True.'_

He sighed. _'I don't know what to do.'_

'_Chaos.'_

'_This place is always in chaos. The goblins see to that.'_

'_But now that chaos is inside you.'_

Jareth stumbled to his feet. Sometimes, the Labyrinth was a true female- far too intuitive for any male.

And now his head ached.

* * *

Kate spread the newspaper out on the kitchen table, flipping through the Entertainment section.

"Conner, do you want to do something?"

"What?" Conner stuck his head out of his bedroom.

"Let's go out. There's a new Disney movie out."

"Can we see it in 3-D?"

"Sure. But we have to get going."

"What about dinner?"

"We'll eat there." Kate zipped up her boots and jacket, reaching for her purse. Conner sat down in the hall to tie his shoes.

"Really?"

"Really. Let's go." She held his hand as she locked the door. "You know what bus?"

"Yes."

They walked to the bus stop. Conner excitedly bounced from one foot to the other, skipping around Kate.

"The movies, the movies."

She laughed and sat on the bench, one of his hands in hers.

"The movies, the movies."

Her son, her joy.

"Where are we going to eat?" He climbed up next to her.

"We'll see what's there."

"Will we be out late? Past my bedtime?"

"Yes."

"Oh!"

Kate rested her forehead against his. "And tomorrow, we'll sleep in and make French Toast."

"My favorite." He giggled and leaned against her. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

They sat quietly for a moment, Conner clinging to her. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. "The bus!"

Kate fished their bus passes out of her purse, handing one to Conner.

"The movies, to the movies."

She sat and dragged him next to her. He curled close to her again, softly humming to himself. Kate just held him.


	11. Goblin King, Goblin King

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Goblin King, Goblin King, Wherever You May Be

Kate shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her and Conner. Conner sighed and rolled over, so he was on his back, instead of pressed against her. She smiled and ruffled his hair before closing her eyes again. There was nowhere to be, so why not sleep a little more?

She wrapped her arms around her pillow and breathed deep. The pillowcase still smelled a little of the Goblin King. He had a distinct, sharp scent. It made her feel safe.

_He stepped closer to her, close enough to wrap an arm around her waist, his mouth by her ear. "You owe me."_

"_Indeed."_

_He kissed her cheek. "You have brought me so much frustration, so much aggravation. I felt the Labyrinth was too easy for you." He sighed. "But you did learn your lessons, although it was not puzzles and riddles set before you."_

_Kate was leaning against him, certain she would fall otherwise. "I'll take those lessons back with me."_

_He pulled her closer and she was struck by the fact that she felt safer with Jareth than she ever did with Charlie. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, memorizing his scent. All she could think was 'If Conner wasn't here…'_

"_Kate…"_

_His arms were wrapped around her, his fingers tangling in her hair. His lips brushed against her cheek, butterfly-light. _

'_Jareth.'_

_He chuckled. 'My dear, my dear, do you know what you're asking for?'_

'_You.'_

Kate jolted awake when Conner rolled against her. She wrapped him up in the blanket and slid out of bed, grabbing her robe and shoving her arms through the soft, flannel material. She loved her plaid robe.

Guinevere twined around her legs as she got the makings for French Toast.

"Shoo, kitty."

Kate began whipping up the milk, eggs, and cinnamon, humming. "It's only forever, not long at all. The lost and the lonely."

She dreamed of him again. Not the conversations though… This was different.

"You're too hot for your own good, Goblin King."

She re-did her ponytail and got out plates. The thing was, this wasn't the first time she thought of Jareth, and of that final confrontation, and wished it had ended differently.

God, it had been way too long since the last time she had gotten laid.

"No one can blame you for walking away. Too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl. 'Cause it hurts like hell."

* * *

Her soprano sounded very different from the way the song was recorded. Jareth smiled, eyes closed, as Kate's voice drifted out of the crystal. She had a lovely voice. And a lovely face. And if his memory was correct, a lovely body.

With a groan, he sat up.

"But down in the Underground, you'll find someone true. Down in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon. Ooo."

He grinned at her improvising.

"It's only forever. Not long at all. The lost and the lonely. That's Underground… Underground."

He waved his hand and the crystal grew, so he could watch Kate as she raised her arms over her head. "Daddy, daddy, get me out of here!"

He leaned against his headboard as she spun. "I… I'm Underground!"

"Nothing ever hurts again." Her hips swayed. "Daddy, can't you get me outta here! I… I'm Underground! Daddy, Daddy, get me outta here!"

Jareth shifted uncomfortably. For heaven's sake, she wasn't dancing provocatively. And she was wearing a flannel robe and sweatpants!

"No one can blame you, for walking away. Too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl. 'Cause it hurts like hell.

"It's only forever. Not long at all. The lost and the lonely. That's Underground, Underground."

He grinned as her voice trailed away.

* * *

"Somebody get me out of here."

Kate sighed and turned back to the stove. She sprayed the pan and dipped her fingers in the water. Flicking her fingers at the pan, the water hissed and spat back at her. She grinned and dipped the first piece of bread in the batter.

The French Toast sizzled on the pan as Kate got out the butter, syrup, glasses and plates. She sliced bananas and strawberries, and sprinkled them with powdered sugar.

"Mama…"

Conner rubbed his eyes and climbed into his chair. She pushed the plate of fruit closer to him and ruffled his hair. He sleepily ate strawberry slices as she finished the four slices of French Toast and poured orange juice.

"Eat up, Sleepyhead."

"What next?"

"After breakfast. A shower, getting dressed. And Mama has to go to town and stop by the agency."

"Will your boss be there?"

"I don't know."

"Can we go to Ben and Jerry's?"

"After the bookstore, maybe."

Conner cut up his French Toast and dipped it in the syrup, just like Kate.

"You are so my kid."

"What?"

* * *

Kate held Conner's hand in hers as they walked down Church Street. Even through he had been there before, Conner's head whipped around.

"You're going to give yourself whiplash." Kate tugged his hand and directed him down the side street to the agency.

"Will Tony be in?"

"Unlikely." She checked her bag with the first fifty pages in it. "I'm not even sure my agent will be in."

"The new one?"

"The new one. Mr. King."

"What if he's not in?"

"I'll leave it in the mailbox."

"Okay. Can we get ice cream?"

"We got ice cream last night."

"Not Ben and Jerry's."

"No."

They entered the bottom stair and climbed to the second floor. Conner huffed after her.

"There's lights on."

"Stay behind me." Kate entered first. "Jay?"

"Kate?" Jay walked out of his office. "I've been trying to call you."

"I was in a mood. I turned off my ringer." She fished through her purse. "I have the first fifty pages."

Jay eagerly flipped through the packet. "Thank you. This is why I was calling you."

She smiled. "Glad to make your weekend." She shouldered her bag. "Would you like to meet my son?"

Conner shoved forward to her side, peering up at Jay. His eyes got wide.

"Hello, Goblin King."


	12. Heartbreaker, Dreammaker

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Heartbreak, Dream-maker

Kate grabbed Conner, pulling him close. Jareth closed his eyes and turned away.

"Conner, what do you mean?"

Conner pointed. "It's the Goblin King."

"Don't interrogate the boy, Kate," Jareth muttered. "You know he can see us."

Kate stared at him. "What, did you _follow_ me?"

"Mama…" Conner clung to her leg.

Jareth stepped back. "Not… exactly." He took a deep breath. "You have to understand, I made the agreement for a reason. The Labyrinth feeds off of dreams- not in a parasitic way. But she uses them to keep moving and growing. And the people who have run the Labyrinth have a deeper connection than the other dreamers.

"And you… you were- are different. I want all dreamers to succeed. But you… you I truly wanted to see succeed."

Kate felt hot tears building. "So all this is because of you? Did I do anything on my own?"

"Dammit, Kate! All I did was set up the agency! I didn't order Diane to take you and represent you. That was all you!"

"Why me?"

He paused. "I don't know."

"You're the big, bad Goblin King. There must be some reason."

Jareth jerked away from her.

Conner struck Kate's leg. "Stop being mean, Mama!"

Kate's head whipped back and forth between Conner and Jareth before settling on Jareth. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw his downcast face.

"Shit."

"Bad words," Conner mumbled.

Kate had to laugh. "Conner, wait for me in the conference room."

"But Mama…"

"Go."

He shuffled into the conference room; Kate shut the door behind him and turned to Jareth. "What did you expect me to believe?"

"You weren't supposed to find out. Technically, I should have let it go when Diane was leaving, but…"

"Jareth, you didn't have to save me."

He glanced at her. "You believe it?"

"You've dropped your glamour. I can see more of the Goblin King in you. Although your hair isn't poufy."

"One decade! One decade and it sticks forever."

She stepped away from the door. "Maybe we're going about this wrong."

He sighed and sat on the floor by the door. She carefully sat across from him, leaning against the wall. "So, the Labyrinth lives off of dreams. And you found a way to harness my dreams with the agreement."

"Yes, and then I tried to help them along and founded the agency."

She nodded. "Because once the first dreams were fulfilled, I would keep dreaming up new ones. New fuel for the Labyrinth."

"But you were more than just _fuel_."

Tipping her head, Kate stared at him. "You were always supposed to be in love with Sarah."

He snorted. "Do you remember seeing anything of her on your journey?"

She blinked.

"Right. You didn't see much." He rubbed his hands over his face. "This is not what I pictured."

"You said I wasn't supposed to find out."

"You weren't. No one was. To everyone here, I'm Jay King, a little odd, owner of the King Agency, responsible for getting many of the students published."

She smiled. "Not to mention gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Jareth." Kate leaned forward. "What happened to I move the stars for no one?"

"You realize that's a movie?"

"But it's true."

"I never said anything like that. I was never _in love_ with Sarah. Although she gave me a great deal of exposure and an influx of dreams."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "She was young, not a little foolish, and a romantic." He looked up, straight at her. "Not at all like you. You were the first adult to run the Labyrinth, you know."

"Great, I get to make history books."

"And you were so… intense, so focused. Your lessons were different from anyone else's. And you were…"

"Jareth? What are you trying to say?"

"It wasn't during your trip. I was so mad at you for winning. It was later, watching you and Conner. He really is still protected by me, by the way."

"Why?"

"Something in the agreement. As long as you supply the Labyrinth with dreams, he will be safe. Not from heartbreak or emotional turmoil. But most scrapes and injuries are within my power."

"And me?"

"You were just you."

"I'm not magical. I'm certainly not royal. Hell, Jareth, I haven't even finished college."

"I wanted to talk to you about that-"

"Jareth."

"Can you call me Jay? I rather like being Jay."

"You are nothing like I imagined. You're supposed to be a little cruel, a touch nastier. A little like you were in the Labyrinth."

"Yes, well, Charlie really annoyed me."

She grinned. "I can understand that."

"I'm not always like that."

"Hmm…"

"It doesn't matter to me. That's you're not royal at least. All the royal females are… less than desirable. And you are magical. I've seen your work."

"Where do we go from here?" Kate drew her knees up and hugged them.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I don't want to lose my agent. Or my friend."

Jareth smiled. "I don't want to lose my friend either."

She stood up. "Conner and I are going to the comic book store, the Borders, and I think we're going out for ice cream again."

There was a muffled "Yeah!" from the conference room.

"Could I join you? And I'll treat you both for ice cream."

Conner opened the door. "Can he, Mama?"

"I don't see why not." She slung her bag over her shoulder and glanced at Jareth.

"Let me put your manuscript in my office and lock up."

Kate and Conner waited in the lobby for Jareth to join them, with his glamour in place. "The comic book store?"

Conner pointed at Kate. "Mama reads them. She's catching up on _Witchblade_."

"Hey, I was reading them before you were born. I'm just trying to read all the issues I missed."

"When did you stop?" Jay asked.

She flushed. "Issue #146."

He chuckled and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go."


	13. Too Many Romance Novels

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Too Many Romance Novels

Kate hummed along to her iPod unit as she sashayed around her kitchen. The beer bread in the oven smelled fantastic and once that was done, she had a tray of brownies that could go in. Her Bluetooth was starting to irritate her ear, but she was waiting for Conner to call while she cooked.

"Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you."

She turned down the flame under the vodka sauce, again. The one thing she could never get to work the way she wanted was the heat on her gas stove. Once the sauce was taken care of, she dumped the penne into the boiling water and went back to her salad makings and dipping bowl of dressing. She ate lettuce dipped in Balsamic vinaigrette when she sliced tomatoes and onions.

"Can't you see, you belong to me. How my poor heart aches, with every step you take."

Strands of hair fell from her octopus clip and brushed her neck as she put items on the table. She pushed them behind her ears and got out wineglasses.

Her phone rang.

"Charlie, I was expecting Conner."

"He'll talk to you in a minute. Who's Jay?"

"My agent."

"Then why did you and he take Conner snow tubing last weekend?"

Kate stopped in her tracks, hands on her hips. "Charlie, are you jealous? Because I've read too many romance novels for this nonsense."

"I'm not jealous."

"You know, I don't say anything about you and Mel taking him places."

"You said he's your agent."

"So he might be wooing me."

"He's already your agent, why should he woo you?"

"Are you deliberately being thick? Fine, he's courting me."

"You have a kid."

Her eyes narrowed. "So do you. That never stopped you from dating, so why should it stop me?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Tread very, very carefully."

Charlie groaned. "I'm botching this up."

"Oh, yes." Kate took the bread out of the oven and put it on the cooling rack. Then she shoved the brownies in.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking. It's nearly dinnertime. And don't you dare ask what or for how many. You are treading on very thin ice."

"Kate…"

"Don't pull this. We have our separate lives. And if I want to date, it's none of your business."

"Conner lives with you full time. You should be more careful."

"Conner is fully aware of Jay and has even given his seal of approval, so I don't need yours."

"Ouch."

She scowled when the roar of a motorcycle drove past and stopped near her house.

"What's that?"

"That would be Jay. So put Conner on."

"What does he drive?"

"A Ducati. The bike can make me come just from sitting on it."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Well, you're pissing me off. Put Conner on."

"Fine."

"Hi, Mama!"

Kate smiled. "Hi, Sweetie. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Mel says she's taking me to the Teddy Bear Factory."

"That's nice."

"What did you say to Daddy? He looks sick."

"That's none of your business. Are you going to behave for Mel?"

"Yes. No more listening to the goblins."

"Well, I've been promised the goblins won't bother you."

Conner giggled. "Is he there?"

"Talking to Conner?" Jay kissed her cheek.

"He's here, Conner."

"Tell him I said 'Hello,' okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Enjoy your dinner!"

"Cheeky. Have Mel call me tomorrow. Late."

"Okay."

He hung up and she took the Bluetooth out of her ear. "Hey you."

"Hey." Jay wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her. "What was that about my bike?"

"Charlie was grilling me. I got pissed."

"Hmm… Is it true?"

She laughed. "Conner says Hello."

"I'll talk to him later." He stepped back. "What are you cooking?"

"Penne ala vodka, with homemade sauce that will knock you on your butt."

He laughed and stood behind her as she checked the pasta, feeding him a piece over her shoulder.

"Bit longer."

"How are things?"

He shrugged and rested his chin on her shoulder. "The Labyrinth is in its normal state of chaos. The Agency is fine."

"Diane?"

He cringed.

"I know she's kept a few of her clients. Conner's teacher is one of them."

"Crap."

"Her choice, not yours."

"I felt like I let you down when she didn't keep you."

"I got you."

"Yeah, that went over real well."

"None of her business." Kate tasted the sauce.

Jay tipped his head. "Your Love? Isn't this song older than you?"

"Um… The year I was born. '85."

He snickered. "Do you have anything from this decade?"

"Hey, you can't make fun of me. Nothing in my playlist is older than you." He stepped away so she could drain the pasta.

"What's with the set-up?"

She shrugged.

He grinned. "It's been three months."

Kate paused. "You remember?"

Jay nodded.

She grinned and kissed him. "Thank you."

He helped her put the pasta, sauce and bread on the table, then pulled her chair out for her. "Shall we?"

Laughing, she kissed his cheek and sat.

Raising his wineglass, he saluted her as he sat. "To us."

"To us."

* * *

Kate quietly surfed through her e-mail and blog. She had two posts done that were going to go up in the next few days and besides, she was out of ideas for the moment. Her ear buds softly played "Take Me Home Tonight" in one ear, her Bluetooth in the other again.

She switched to her _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ fanfiction once her e-mail was out of the way. Just as she started getting into a story, her phone buzzed.

Caller ID: Charlie.

With a soft groan, she debated bumping him to voicemail. Then answered.

"Yes?"

"I called for a reason last night."

"Other than harassing me?"

"I wasn't harassing you."

"So you say."

"Anyway… Can Conner come with me and Mel when we go to Florida? I have to buy the tickets."

"Oh."

"Kate, you've had three and a half months."

"I've been distracted."

"Jay?"

"No, the new book, so you have no reason to be smug. Besides, I've got dirt on you."

"Like what?"

"Three canceled weekends with Conner when you first met Mel."

She could hear the cringe.

"You promised not to bring those up."

"Don't be smug and I won't. I'm not above teenage-antics about this and I fight dirty."

"Spring Break?"

"I don't know."

She sat back, tapping her nail against the mouse. And jumped when lips brushed her neck.

"You wearing anything under that robe?"

"Kate, take your Bluetooth out," Charlie begged.

Kate obliged him and hung up the call, spinning in her chair. Jay sleepily kissed her hair. "Early calls?"

"Charlie. He wants Conner for Easter and Spring Break, when he had him for Christmas."

"Your holiday?" He yawned.

"Yeah."

"Hmm…"

She reached up and grabbed his hands. "What's going through your head?"

He shook it. "I won't influence you either way."

"Thank you, I think."

"You want someone to make the decision for you."

"Well, yes. I'm justified in saying no and keeping Conner with me, but I don't want to be the witch. But if I'm saying yes, I feel like I'm just giving him up."

"Tough choice."

She sighed and stood up. Jay automatically wrapped his arms around her; Kate rested her chin on his shoulder, eyes closed. He rocked her.

"I think… I think I'll let him go on the condition that I get him for next Christmas and Easter."

"Sounds fair."

"Hmm…" She kissed his cheek. "I need to call Charlie back."

"Do it in bed."

Grabbing her phone, she let Jay pull her into the bed and curl around her. With his arms around her, she pressed the phone between her cheek and pillow as it called her ex.

"I'm not even sure I should be answering."

"I'll be good."

"Right. I've heard that before."

She took a deep breath, partially to brace herself and partially to block out Jay's fingers stroking her stomach. "Conner can stay with you for Spring Break."

"But…?"

"I get him for Christmas and Easter, same as you did this year."

"But-"

"Charlie."

He sighed. "You're nearly as good as my mom."

"Your mother hates my guts because I wouldn't marry you and kicked you out."

"Right. Yeah, fine. That works for me."

"You sound like we're still in college, not twenty-nine."

"You remember what happened at college?"

"Every day. Good day, Charlie." She hung up and dropped the phone on the floor.

"That sounded…"

"We've been picking at each other lately. It's about the time I kicked him out of the house."

"Oh."

"Not your fault. We were bad together. I probably would have killed him in another six months."

Jay snickered into her hair and hugged her tighter. "Want to do anything today?"

"No really."

"Good." He shifted and kissed her. "We aren't leaving this bed."

"I like that plan."

"You'll like this better."


	14. All That I Am

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

**So Halloween and dressing up are among my favorite things. So, here's a Halloween treat!**

All That I Am

Jareth rubbed his temples against the burgeoning headache. It was a good thing that Tony ran the agency so smoothly, because Jareth needed to focus all his energy on the Labyrinth and the goblins.

And the bloody politics.

"Jareth, you've run the Labyrinth, by yourself for most of your life."

His head snapped to King Arthur. "When the rest of you _forced_ the Labyrinth upon me, you had no problems. I was stuck, by myself, in this gods-forsaken maze that hated all Sidhe and I have, by myself, become partners with The Labyrinth and been running it for centuries. _Now_ you wish to bring up the matter?"

The other kings and queens grimaced. Queen Eileen leaned forward. "Recently, you've been spending a great deal of time in both realms." She smirked. "Don't think we haven't seen the effects."

Jareth knew he was pale- paler than usual. And some of his skin was turning grayish. Kate had noticed. And he was having trouble waking up recently.

"You're exhausted in every way, Jareth."

He scowled. "Until recently, none of you care a whit about what I did. I never bothered to marry because no one would come near the Labyrinth. Thus, a suitable heir has not been produced. What would you have me do?"

"You have found two boys."

He leaned across the table. "Neirin, touch Toby or Conner and no one will find your body."

Neirin leaned back and smirked. "Protective much?"

"Both boys have been in the Labyrinth and returned home. They are protected by me and by The Labyrinth herself."

"They can see, can't they?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes." Jareth sat back down. "They can."

She nodded. "You've been spending a lot of time with Conner recently."

"And his mother."

He glared at Neirin.

/the Fae held up his hands. "I understand, Jareth. She's pretty, willing and so full of dreams. Dreams that are holding off the true extent of your exhaustion."

Neirin was going to find his way into an oubliette.

"Kate and I have an agreement. Be crude about it and I will rip your throat out."

Guinevere cleared her throat. "Enough, both of you. Jareth, would you consider making one of the boys your heir? Sidhe the same way you are, by being chosen and given the gifts."

Jareth closed his eyes. He remember, so very long ago, when he had been younger and foolish. And he wished for a better life- not to be a servant, but the master.

He had gotten his wish.

And he had been thrown into the Labyrinth with all these powers and not a single clue.

"Not the same as me," he murmured. "If they were trained, maybe… But that would take ages."

And he didn't want that. Besides, to rip Toby, now full grown with a wife and child, or Conner, his mother's pride and joy, away from their families. He couldn't do it.

"No, it has to be someone else."

"You could marry."

He snorted. "Who? Who would marry me?"

Guinevere's eyes softened. "At one point, there were many."

"Whose parents didn't want to send them to the beast's cave. I know."

She put her hand over Jareth's. "Besides, I think you already have someone."

He glanced at her.

"Not the way Neirin sees it, or even Eileen. But the way I love Arthur."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "But… Gwen…"

She nodded. "It's tough, I know." The High Queen sat up again. "What about Mordred?"

Arthur choked on his wine. "What?"

Jareth perked up. "I think he is suitable."

The others at the table muttered. Morgaine stood up. "What do you have against him? The human legends? His age? He's barely younger than Jareth is now."

They turned away from the sorceress. Guinevere turned to her sister-in-law. "You agree? Mordred could rule?"

"Yes…" Morgaine shrugged. "Maybe with Gawain helping him for a while."

"I agree," Arthur raised his wineglass.

Jareth shook his head. "The Labyrinth _hates_ Gawain. Too damn loyal to Arthur. And she really doesn't like you, Arthur."

The High King muttered something.

Guinevere raised her brows and turned back to the table. "Could anyone else counsel the boy?"

"Accolon. The Labyrinth likes him; a follower of the old traditions," Jareth suggested.

Guinevere nodded. "Shall we give them a trail? A month?"

"A fortnight."

She scowled at the dissenter. "Very well. Jareth?"

"I agree. As does the Labyrinth."

She raised her wineglass. "I, High Queen Guinevere, end this meeting." She set the glass down at stood. On her way out, she stopped behind Jareth's chair. "Good luck, my darling."

He smiled at his adoptive mother. "Thank you."

She squeezed his shoulders and left, Arthur following after her. Neirin approached after they left. "You know, Jareth, Kate…"

Jareth wrapped his hand around Neirin's neck. "Touch Kate... Don't. I know it was you who went to Sarah. But leave Kate alone."

Neirin's neck had bruises as Jareth vanished to his kingdom.


	15. Hot and Bothered

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Hot and Bothered

"Jay?"

Kate peeked into her bedroom when Jareth appeared. Guinevere had come running, meowing frantically.

Jareth swayed, his face gray.

"Oh God." Kate gently pushed his back, so he fell on the bed. "You told me you were fine, dammit."

He groaned and pulled at his collar. Kate pushed his hands away and untied his cloak. "If you wouldn't wear so many layers…"

"Council meeting."

"If they're anything like I imagine…"

"Arthur's Knights and Sidhe," he coughed.

"Really?" Kate chucked his jacket to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt. "Makes sense, Avalon, Tir na nÓg, both places where the immortal lived."

He nodded. "Neirin annoyed me."

"Don't know that name," she admitted. "Scoot up, under the covers."

With a groan, he hauled himself up, grabbing her pillow. "Lavender."

"Yes." Kate tucked the covers around him. "Conner will be home soon."

"Want to see him… Safe."

She cupped his face in her hands. Her hands felt cool against his skin. "You promised… Jareth, if this is too much…"

"No!" He sat up, clutching her hand. "Never too much for you."

She smiled. "Are you sure? Jareth, if this world is killing you…"

"Shh… Have a plan." He lay back down, still holding her hand. "See at Ostara."

"Okay..." She eased her hand away from his face, smoothing his hair. "Sleep now."

"Hmm…"

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. Even without his glamour on, she could see he looked almost human. He wasn't as intimidating as he had been in the Labyrinth, probably because the Great Maze wasn't feeding him. Still, maybe something in him changed when he was here, helping him blend in.

His eyes were both brown here, when they were open. And his nose… she liked his nose; the Roman patriarch nose. Still the blonde hair, but not so big… not teased. She kissed his nose and stood up. He shifted and turned his face towards her.

Carefully, she shut the door behind her and went to head off her son.

* * *

"Jareth…"

Jareth snorted and opened one eye. Conner was sitting on a kitchen chair next to the bed.

"Did you drag that in here?"

The little boy nodded.

Jareth rolled on his side, facing the boy.

Conner leaned forward. "Did it work? The dreams?"

"Yes."

"I tried as hard as I could." He played with the hem on his shirt. "Mr. Toby told me to pay attention to the lesson and not daydream though."

"Mr. Toby?"

"My kindergarten teacher. But I know he sees goblins too. They talk to him."

"Really?" Jareth forced his eyes open.

Conner nodded. "I saw them talking to him. He asked them to go away."

"What is his name?"

"Mr. Toby."

Jareth laughed. "Well."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"Oh. Well, I was sending you dreams, so you would feel better at your meeting." He swung his legs. "Mama is worried about you. You're very sick."

The king sighed. "I am."

"Is your plan working?"

"I think so."

"Who's running the Labyrinth?"

"Mordred."

"I like him."

"Hmm… They wanted you."

Conner shook his head. "Mama needs me."

"I'll take care of your mama."

"Mama still needs me."

Jareth reached over and put his hand on Conner's. "What is your Mama's greatest dream?"

The little boy fidgeted. "Well… I know, I know that Mama loves me a lot, a lot and no one will ever replace me as her baby, but…"

"But what?"

"But Mama really, really wants a little baby girl. She nearly cried when my auntie had a little girl."

"Hmm…"

"Can you give Mama a little baby girl?"

"I don't know yet."

Conner sighed. "I don't Mama to be unhappy anymore."

Jareth swallowed. "Conner, I'm doing my best to make your mama happy."

He nodded. "I know. When will we know for sure?"

"Two weeks."

"Okay. Should I keep sending dreams?"

"If you can. But you should pay attention to Mr. Toby."

"Do you know Mr. Toby?"

"When he was little."

"Does he remember?"

"I don't know."

Conner frowned. "I'll ask him."

"You're a very solemn child."

"Not all the time."

Jareth flopped on his back and laughed.

* * *

Jareth woke to cool hands on his forehead. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around a slender wrist. "Kate..."

"Feeling better?"

"I will." He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I have a great nurse."

"Cute." Kate sat on the edge of the bed. "Tony called. Diane was asking for you."

"What does she want? Isn't she due soon?"

"She's in her third trimester."

"Hmm..."

"But it sounds like Tony handled everything, so you don't need to worry. Just get better."

"I will." He reached up and cupped her face.

"What?"

"When I get better, I'm going to make your dreams come true."

She smiled. "Jareth, just work on getting better."

"Jay, I rather like Jay."

She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Jay."

"Love you too."


	16. Her Greatest Dream

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Her Greatest Dream

Jareth opened his eyes when he felt the mattress shift under him. Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand reaching over to brush his hair out of his face.

"You look a little more like Jay every day."

"I like Jay. He brought me to you."

She sighed and stretched out next to him. He reached over, resting his hand on her hip.

"How are you feeling?"

He smiled. "Better. I'll get up today. What about you?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I think this world is killing you and I… I can't stand to lose you that way."

"Shh… Don't cry." Wiping away her tears, he inched closer to her. "Nothing is going to take me away from you."

"How can you make that promise?"

"Trust me, Kate."

She nodded and swallowed her tears. "You said something about Ostara. Easter."

He nodded. "Conner won't be here. He's a little upset."

"He's in on it?"

Smirking, Jareth rested his forehead against hers. "He just wants his Mama to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Hmm… Tell me your greatest dream."

Sighing, Kate glanced away from him. "I want another child, soon. I want to provide a stable home for Conner, with a mother and a father. I want… I want to not feel so damn lonely."

He stroked her cheek. "That sounds wonderful."

"Doesn't it? That's how I grew up. My brother and sisters, mom and dad… until the cancer took my Dad and suddenly everything seemed to go downhill."

"Nothing, _nothing_ is going to take me away from you." Jareth sat up and dragged her up next to him and into his lap. He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Nothing."

Leaning forward, she rested her forehead on his shoulder. His hand automatically came up to stroke her curls.

"I promise, Kate. This will all work out."

She nodded and held onto him. He kissed the top of her head and pressed his cheek against her hair. "Nothing."

* * *

"Mama, I don't want to go."

"Conner…" She zipped his suitcase shut and sat next to him on the bed. He stared at his bedspread, one finger absently tracing the racecars.

"Hey, look at me."

He slowly looked up at her.

"You are going to go with Daddy and Mel and find a house for them to live in. And Mel said that she and you and Daddy were going to go to Disney World for a few days and play."

"I want to go with you!"

"Oh Conner…" Kate scooted back so she could lean against the wall and scooped him into her lap. "Soon you'll be too big to fit in my lap."

He shook his head. "No…"

"Oh, yes." She sighed. "Why don't you want to go? You can see the pirates."

"Don't care." He leaned against her. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you, but I think we have to get used to this if Daddy lives far away. And you like Mel."

"You like Mel too, Mama. Better than Daddy."

She glanced at her son. She thought she had done a better job hiding her growing frustration with Charlie from him. "You are too perceptive."

"Yep… What does that mean?"

Laughing, Kate dropped him on the bedspread and stood up. "How's this? When you get back from vacation with Mel and Daddy, we'll start planning our own vacation somewhere. Like Virginia or South Carolina or a cruise."

"That could be fun."

"You think so?"

He nodded. "I wanna pack _Lilo and Stitch_."

"Go get it. And two more DVD's, although I'm sure you'll come back with more."

He ran off to get the DVD while she packed two of his chapter book with a note to read one chapter a night. Mel and Charlie would be by soon to pick him up.

"Mama, did you pack Mr. Heffalump?"

"He's safe in your carry-on for the plane ride."

Conner raced back in with the DVDs. "What should I do there?"

"Go to Epcot and go on Figment."

"What else?"

"Get Daddy to take you to the Animal Kingdom for a day… There are dinosaur rides there that you might like. Um… Frontierland in the Magic Kingdom. Peter Pan ride and the Alladin ride, get an autograph book and get your pictures taken, the Pooh area, Buzz Lightyear… Conner, there are so many things to do, I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"But I should go see Figment."

"Yes. And learn the Small World song and sing over and over for Daddy."

"Kate, that's mean," Jareth chuckled.

Conner ran to the King and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Is everything good?"

"Almost." Jareth ran a hand through Conner's hair. "I've got it under control."

"Okay."

"Conner, take your carry-on."

He grabbed it and walked into the family room. Kate followed with his wheeled luggage. Jareth sat on the sofa with Conner. "What shall we do?"

"_Phineas and Ferb_ is on."

Kate handed Conner the remote and opened the inside door. The storm door showed her the sunny day outside; she would have to get the screen out soon.

"Because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!"

She had to laugh at the Goblin King singing along with her son to the opening song and joined her men on the couch.

* * *

Mel carefully packed the trunk. "Kate, are you sure about this?"

Kate hugged the blonde. "Yes, Mel. Take Conner, find a house, go to Disney, have a good time."

Mel sighed. "I just…"

"I'm not the one having issues; Conner isn't sure he wants to go."

"Oh."

Kate laughed. "Have a good week."

Mel glanced around her at Jay, standing on the porch, trying to convince Conner to get in the car. "Looks like you'll have a better one."

Kate smiled and turned around. Jay was on his knees, talking to Conner. His face softened as he hugged her little boy.

"Oh God…"

Mel put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "Kate…"

"Mel, I'm totally in love with him."

Charlie slammed the car door shut and leaned against the car. "We leaving?"

"Your son isn't sure he wants to go," Mel said. "Did you even ask him if he wanted to go?"

Charlie scowled.

Kate shook her head and walked up her stairs. "Hey…"

Conner let go of Jay and turned to her. "Mama, I wanna stay with you."

"You have to go on the Figment ride for me, remember?"

He nodded.

She hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, so so much." She wiped away his tears. "Now, let me see that brave face."

He smiled.

"Think of it as your Labyrinth," Jay sat on the first step. "Your journey."

Conner nodded. "All right."

"Mel and Daddy are waiting."

He reached for her hand. "Bye, Jay."

"Bye, Conner."

Kate walked with him to the car. Mel hugged him and kissed his forehead. "It's gonna be all right, Buddy. We can call Mama every day, just like here."

"Thanks, Mel."

She got him in his car seat and buckled in. Once Conner was buckled, Jay joined Kate, putting his arm around her waist. Charlie walked around the car and stood in front of them.

Kate nearly giggled when she saw that Jay was still taller than Charlie.

Mel raised her brows. "Jay?"

He grinned. "And you must be Mel. Pleasure to meet you. Conner talks highly of you."

She reached in the car and ruffled Conner's hair. "He's a great kid."

"Jay, this is Charlie, Conner's father," Kate said with a straight face.

"You have an extraordinary son," Jay said sincerely.

Charlie blinked and looked at Conner. He smiled. "Thank you. He's amazing."

Conner grinned at the adults. "I'm ready."

Kate grinned. "Have a great week, all of you."

Jay pulled her back a bit as Mel and Charlie got in the car and pulled away.

She sighed and leaned against him. Jay hugged her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "This is another Labyrinth for you, as well."

"Yes. And I'll get through, just fine."

"I'm sure you will. Come on." He gently tugged her hand. "Let's go inside."

With one last glance at the road, Kate followed him back in the house.

* * *

Jareth yawned and sat up in bed. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating Kate's face. She was sleeping on her back, one arm over her head.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She murmured and shifted a bit.

Jareth twined his fingers through her free hand and brought them down, resting them over her exposed abdomen. He scooted down and pressed his lips against the flat surface.

Tomorrow, it would be decided.


	17. Contractual Agreements

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Contractual Agreements

Jareth slipped out of bed and called a crystal to his wrist.

Guinevere's face appeared. "It's time."

He nodded and banished it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. This was it.

He glanced over his shoulder at Kate, still sleeping, still sprawled on her back. His hand hovered over her stomach.

Her greatest dream.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

In a flash, he changed into his Goblin King regalia. Before he left, he placed a crystal on her dresser. It hit the wood and transformed into a note with Kate in flowery script on the front. Should things not go according to plan, it would explain what would happen to her and Conner.

He stared at her, sleeping in their bed. She looked beautiful.

Closing his eyes, he vanished from the bedroom and arrived at his chair in the Council room, with everyone already present.

He gave a low bow and took his seat. To his left was Guinevere, and to his right was Mordred.

Guinevere leaned forward. "Mordred, why don't you tell us about the Labyrinth?"

"Uncle Jareth, she is so cool! I mean, I knew you could talk to her, but she helped me solve the whole thing without using my powers to change it and then she let me go through and make a straight path. The hobgoblins showed me how the walls work and I talked to the people in the caverns."

Accolon nudged the boy. "And?"

"And I may have ridden on the time sand once. Or twice."

Jareth laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mordred." He pulled back. "Do you think you could rule it?"

Mordred paused now. His face lost the boyish excitement and he looked more like one of the Knights of the Round Table. He took a deep breath. "I don't think I could _rule_ the Labyrinth, exactly. But I could rule the subjects that claim home and refuge within it and work with the Labyrinth to make sure it continues to function."

Jareth nodded slowly. "Would you like to? I certainly won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Mordred glanced at Accolon. "Could Accolon stay with me for a while? Just to make sure that I was all right?"

"Of course," Guinevere assured. A pained look crossed Arthur's face.

"Then yes, I would like to rule the Labyrinth."

"You understand what this means?" Gawain asked.

Mordred nodded slowly. "I will not be the Labyrinth's master, but her protector and co-ruler. I will protect the inhabitants, as well as those who run and are wished away to the Labyrinth, past, present and future; I shall keep dreamers dreaming and make use of their brand of magic to sustain the Labyrinth and I shall keep the magic of the Labyrinth, which will be my own magic, alive."

Jareth grinned. "As the current king of the Labyrinth and her Goblins, ---"

Arthur rose to his feet; Jareth gaped at the High King. He had been a royal pain in the arse to Arthur since he received his powers. The High King could be caring, but he had a tendency to think Jareth was below him because Jareth wasn't born with magic.

"Before Jareth hands over his responsibilities, I want to know why."

The current Goblin King closed his eyes and swallowed. He was going on trial and he may fail.

He was going to have to leave Kate and Conner.

* * *

Kate stretched and swung her legs out of bed. Her bare feet hit the hardwood floor and she shivered. Grabbing the nearest nightshirt, she ran for the bathroom. She felt a little nauseous; not enough to throw up, but enough that eating felt like a bad idea.

She groaned and brushed her teeth and scrubbed her face.

"Jay? Babe, are you making breakfast? 'Cause I'm not hungry."

The house was silent.

Her breathing hitched.

"Jay?"

Nothing.

Her cell phone rang and she answered without looking at the ID.

"Jay?"

"Mama?"

"Conner." Kate sat down on the floor. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Mama, none of that. You need to do something."

"What do I need to do?"

"Mama, Jareth needs help. The High King is putting him on trial."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense these things. Mama, you gotta help him."

"And if I don't?"

"He'll leave us forever."

Kate pulled the phone away from her mouth and covered her face. She couldn't lose him. "But I love him."

"Mama!"

"I'm going, Conner."

She hung up and got to her feet. She flipped through her speed dial and called her sister. "Tara, I need help. I'm going to a party tonight, kinda Knights of the Round Table theme. What should I wear?"

* * *

Jareth felt the room shift, so that his chair was singled out, with the rest of the Council staring at him, watching him. Guinevere, Morgaine, Viviane, Gawain, Gaheris, Mordred and Accolon were noticeably closer to his side, but everyone else was spread around the room.

Arthur had forgone his chair and was pacing the room.

"We are Fae, Sidhe, a race above mortals. Even on Earth, we were above them in Camelot and Avalon. While mortals are fun to play with, every once in a while, for the most part, we leave them alone. We do not consort with them unless it is to get dreams or to challenge them.

"That was what your contract said, didn't it, Jareth?"

Jareth nodded.

"And yet, tell us about this mortal, Kate Christensen."

How did they know? He had hidden her, kept her away from them, used Conner as a cover.

Arthur stalked forward and leaned close to Jareth. "You may have Guinevere's protection, but just about everyone else thinks you an arrogant upstart who needs to be put in his place. It doesn't take much to get someone to spy on you."

The Goblin King reigned in his magic and looked around the Council Room. Neirin grinned at him from the center. Jareth started.

It had been brief, a moment in time, but when Jareth, Kate and Conner had gone to the festival on Church Street, there had been a performer, playing a lute.

And he had Conner on his shoulders as he kissed Kate.

He had given himself away to the Master Bard.

"No."

"Tell us about the mortal."

"Kate is more than you will ever be," Jareth hissed.

"I'll take her away. Lock her up; she'll be prisoner to one of the Knights."

Jareth closed his eyes. "No. Leave her be. I'll stay away, I promise."

"It's not like you to give up so easily."

Jareth clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't give himself away, couldn't tell Arthur what he knew.

Kate carried his child.

* * *

Kate smoothed the green dress over her sides and glanced in the mirror. The floor-length dress would do in a pinch and she added a brown kirtle she had from a Ren Faire long ago. Quickly, she pinned her hair up with an octopus clip and brushed on eye shadow and lip color. She knew it was important to impress these people.

Taking a deep breath, she put a hand on the mirror.

"I wish I was with Jareth at the Council. Right now."


	18. Broken Wishes

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Broken Wishes

Kate blinked when she arrived at the Council. Someone tugged her dress. "Wonderful timing, dear. Have a seat."

She numbly sat down next to the blonde.

"I'm Guinevere, the High Queen."

"Kate Christensen." She sank back in the cushioned chair.

"Your son told you how to get here."

"I figured that out on my own."

"SILENCE!" Arthur roared.

Guinevere took Kate's hand in her own and squeezed.

Jareth slowly stood. "This is enough."

Arthur narrowed his eyes but motioned for Jareth to continue.

"One of you made my mother fall in love with you. And she had me and for the first two years of my life, she loved and adored me. I reminded her of whomever my father was, the man she fell in love with. And then, I wasn't enough and she _wasted_ away waiting for this mysterious man.

"At six, I was an orphan and was sent to the nearest manor as a servant. I was starved, beaten and sleep-deprived with no memory of who I was, who I should be and nothing left of my either parents but a broken wish!" His cape swirled around him as he turned to the assembled Fae.

"And I used that _broken wish_ and landed here. And for while, The High Queen cared for me, until I was old enough that the Council voted to _dump_ me in the Labyrinth, with fledging powers, in a hostile, untamed _magical_ maze that absolutely _hated_ any and all Fae. It took me years to co-exist with the Labyrinth, to merge my magic with her wild magic.

"And I was left there alone, because any female I could marry had parents who were such _bigots_ that they wouldn't send their precious daughters to that wild land or to the half-breed, magic-given upstart of a King." Jareth paused, his face flushed. "But I brought in dreams and children and wells of magic, so I was _useful_ as long as I didn't socialize or consort with any of you."

He breathed heavily.

Kate squeezed Guinevere's hand. Tears collected on her eyelashes as she watched Jareth stand before the Council.

"And I've seen broken wishes. Single, child mothers, siblings who are acting parents, neglected children that wish themselves away. And fulfilled dreams who those who run and win." He shuddered and pulled his cloak in. "And you _still _condemn me.

"So enough is enough. I am through with your _judgments,_ your _contempt_, your _bigotry_ and your _pettiness_. I will live as _I_ please, by _my_ rules, without anyone else's input or opinion."

Arthur stepped forward, standing opposite Jareth. Kate tensed; she could see the combative posture.

'Please, don't let them duel,' she prayed.

"And what rules would you live by?" Arthur hissed.

"With everything I lacked, a family, a home, a wife, children, love."

"Love."

Jareth nodded. "The kind you have for Guinevere."

The High King's face softened.

"I would _gladly_ give up my position, my magic, my immortality for what you have with Guinevere."

The High Queen leaned over. "He can't reveal his hand."

Kate nodded.

"Would you condemn me, as you have for centuries, for wanting what you, High King, hold within your grasp?"

Kate wanted to stand up, go to Jareth and hold him, kiss him and beg him to take her home.

"Why not ask the mortal?"

Every eye in the place turned to her. Magic pushed her forward and put her at Jareth's side. One hand slid out of his cloak and held hers, pulling her to his side. Jareth stepped forward, putting her behind him.

Neirin slowly approached the couple.

Kate looked up and gasped. "Merlin…"

"It's merely a title, I assure you." Neirin smirked. "And how could a _mortal_ like you know though?"

"The lute, a symbol of the Master Bard. That or the harp."

"You picked a smart one," the Bard laughed.

Kate shook her head. "But not, because Merlin as the Master Bard, a la _Mists of Avalon_, was a wise-man, used his powers for the betterment of man- or Fae-kind."

"What do you know, _mortal_?"

Kate blinked. "Plenty."

"What _broken wishes_ can you present to the Council?" Neirin sneered.

"A father taken too soon, a family left shattered, a child borne too early, a romance left broken, dreams come and lost. No more or less than anyone else." She squeezed Jareth's hand. "A lesson learned, a joy found, a dream realized, a love discovered, a future uncovered."

"Something of a poet yourself."

"Not really. What do you have against the Goblin King?"

"You're not supposed to just ask the question, you're supposed to lead up to it, _mortal._"

"I must admit, I grow weary of these games."

Neirin stepped closer; Jareth's magic snapped around him and Kate, an invisible shield of Jareth's magic and the Labyrinth's.

"His magic. You begrudge him his magic and his relationship with the Labyrinth. You begrudge him his parenthood- his Fae father and mortal mother," Kate sighed. "What a petty, selfish creature."

Neirin lunged for her. Jareth stepped in front of her, the Labyrinth imbuing him with power so his cloak flared out and he looked down at the assembled Council.

"You shall _not_ harm my chosen or my heir!"

Kate hid behind him, clutching his cloak. "Heir…"

"Heir?" Neirin snarled.

Guinevere got to her feet. "She's with child?"

Jareth nodded slowly.

"How… how can you be sure?" Kate asked.

Jareth folded his cloak around her. "I knew the moment she was conceived."

"She?"

He nodded.

"A girl?" Kate's breath hitched.

He kissed the top of her head. "A girl, with powers passed through the mother's line."

"I have no powers."

"I beg to differ."

"A _girl_."

Guinevere went to Arthur. "Give the boy his happiness, Arthur. Enough of this foolish game. And enough of Neirin."

"Yes, dear." Arthur nodded, watching Jareth and Kate as she cried and he dried her tears. He could remember holding Guinevere the same way, after every child lost. He lifted his voice. "I declare the boy Mordred, of King Lot and Morgause, to be the new King of the Goblins and Protector of the Labyrinth. The former King, Jareth Rhain, shall retain his original magic and his immortality, which shall be passed to his family, including his wife and any children of her blood. I, High King Arthur Pendragon, have spoken."

The magic flared out, passing through every Fae.

"And we better find a new Merlin."


	19. And Fulfilled Dreams

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Sidebar: This is the last chapter of "Not What I..." Series for now. I have a few one shots that I will post as I get them typed up, but for now, I'm done.

And Fulfilled Dreams

_Three Years Later, Christmas Eve_

Kate glanced out the kitchen window at the slowly falling snow. Her car was going to be covered by morning. Luckily, she had gotten everything already.

"Dingdingding." Analiese pressed her hands against the warm oven door. "Done."

"Step back, Ana."

The toddler squealed and waddled to the table, watching her mother pull out _another_ tray of cookies from the oven. She excitedly stomped her feet.

"Mamamama."

Kate set the cookie tray on the stove top and closed the oven door. Analiese stumbled forward and hugged her mother's leg, rubbing her cheek against the soft material of Kate's pants. "Mama."

Kate bent down and lifted her daughter onto her hip. "Where are those menfolk?"

The door burst open as Jay, Conner and the snowflakes tumbled in. Jay shook his hair as Conner stamped snow off his boots. They stripped off their coats, gloves and scarves.

"Boots," Kate reminded as she transferred the cookies from the tray to the cooling rack.

Jay dropped his boots on the floor and stretched his arms towards Analiese.

"Papa!"

Kate handed her over.

He lifted her over his head. "Mama isn't going to be able to lift you much longer."

"Cookie." She grabbed a cooled cookie off the serving plate and offered it to her father. He took one bite before she snatched it away. "Con!"

"Thank you, Analiese." Conner took the cookie and sat at the kitchen table. Kate ruffled this hair and set down a mug of hot chocolate.

"Chocolate or cider, Jay?"

"Cider, darling. Don't pull, Analiese."

She pouted, but let go of her father's blonde hair and laid her own blonde head on his shoulder.

Kate gave him a mug. "Ana, who comes tonight?"

"Santa, Santa, Santa."

Jay gently bounced her. "And have you been good?"

"Yesyesyes." She reached for her high chair. "Sit-sit."

He buckled her in and gave her a cookie, then sat next to Conner as Kate bustled about the kitchen preparing dinner

"Conner, are you sure you don't want to stay in Florida a little longer?"

"Dad call?"

"Mel. They set a date. After four years."

Conner nodded. "I'm still going next week. But I wanted to be here until the family party on Sunday."

"Con stay."

Kate turned. "You let your two-year-old sister make your decision?"

"May…be."

"You're cute, kid."

"Ma-ma." Conner blushed.

"And Grandma wishes her favorite nine-year-old Happy Belated Birthday and Merry Christmas."

Ding-dong!

Jay scooped Analiese out of her chair. "Carolers!"

"Sing-sing!" She clapped her hands.

Conner opened the door and waved to the local church group.

"Down!"

Analiese stood next to her brother, in awe of the group and their bells, the snow and the lights. Conner knelt and wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

As the carolers sang, "Here We Come A-Caroling," Kate leaned against Jay and tipped her head so her lips were near his ear. "How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"I'm pregnant."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "About a month." Sliding behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's a little quieter than our Analiese."

"Another girl?"

He nodded.

Kate snuggled against her husband, watching Conner support Analiese as she excitedly danced to "Deck the Halls."

"I meant to ask you last year, when Conner got that new video game, not even released yet. About Santa…?"

"He's real."

"Really?"

Jay laughed and kissed her neck.

She sighed. "This is not what I agreed to when I made that deal with you."

"It's not what I would have expected either, darling. But I'm not going to complain about the outcome." They waved good-bye to the carolers. Analiese reached for her father. "Dance and sing! Dance and sing!"

Kate laughed. "That is your child, Jay."

He scooped her up as Conner and Kate returned to the kitchen. "Sing what, Analiese?"

She hummed to him.

"Oh, you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why."

"Santa Claus comin' town!" she giggled.

"Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Santa Claus is coming to town," Kate and Jay sang. And Kate took over the second verse. "He's making a list; he's checking it twice; he's gonna find out who's naughty or nice."

Jay spun with Analiese. "Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town!"

"Dance, Con!"

Jay set Analiese on the floor and Conner held her hands as she danced in place. Kate leaned over the counter and sang with Jay. "He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good, for goodness sake.

"Oh, you better watch out, you better not cry. You better watching out, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to-o town!"

Analiese shrieked her delight and toddled after Guinevere, who tried to sneak past the two-year-old. Conner scooped up his baby sister and brought her to the tree. "Pick a book, Ana."

"Auntie! Auntie!"

Conner began to read _Auntie Claus_ to her as she snuggled in his lap, pointing at the pictures. Jay held out his hand to Kate. "Dance with me, darling?"

She smiled and put her hand in his. He pulled her close, humming "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" as they danced around the kitchen.

"I love you, Kate Christensen."

"I love you too, Jay King."

He pressed her against the fridge and glanced over his shoulder. Conner and Analiese were still absorbed in the book.

"Have all your dreams come true?"

"Well, there is _one_ that hasn't." She whispered in his ear.

"What time to the kids go to bed?"

She laughed and kissed him.


End file.
